


The Guardian

by ariaroze95



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Demons, Dragons, F/M, Family, Multi, Nakamaship, War, followsstorylineslightlyAU, parallel worlds, slight AU, strongerlucy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaroze95/pseuds/ariaroze95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisanna returns and Lucy is kicked out of team Natsu, after that she soon leaves with Happy. However she has a secret few know about. A secret to why the dragons disappeared. A secret to which many dark guilds would like to get their hands on. A secret which could lead to a war between worlds. follows with anime/manga but may slightly diverge so slight au. strong Lucy but not ridiculously strong and not a bitchy Lisanna</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Secrets

Lucy's POV:

It's been 3 months, 3 months since Lisanna 'came back from the dead' and a massive party was thrown to celebrate her return. It's been three months since everybody had started to ignore me. The only ones I talk to now is Wendy, Romeo, Gajeel, levy and the master, occasionally I talk to Happy, when he isn't getting squished in a hug from Lisanna. The poor neko looks like all the air is getting squeezed out of him. Team Natsu act like I'm never here and they recently started going on missions with Lisanna and not me. I feel as if I was just a replacement for when Lisanna 'supposedly' died.

It was an average day at the guild, Natsu and the boys had started another brawl once again before Erza had arrived. I didn't even try to say hi to the gang when I entered, barely any of them even noticed that I had arrived. I looked through the guild looking for the small group of people who still acknowledged my existence and I saw Levy with Romeo and Wendy at the far end of the guild away from the mini fight that was starting in the guild and made my way over to them.

Normal POV:

"Ohayo minna" Lucy said putting on her fake smile. "Ohayo Lucy-san/ Lucy nii-san" said Wendy and Romeo simultaneously. Levy hadn't even noticed Lucy due to the fact that she was so engrossed in her new book. Whenever Levy got a new book it's as if her surroundings cease to exist. Even Gajeel had a tough time getting her attention. Picking up on this Lucy sat down next to Levy and started poking her to get her attention.

Wendy and Romeo were giggling at Lucy's pouting face after poking levy for a full 5 minutes and still not getting her attention. So she did the next thing that she thought of and aimed her fingers at Levy's sides and started tickling the poor bookworm. "AHAHAHAHAHA Lu-chan stop please AHAHAHAHAHA!" squealed Levy, finally putting her book down. "Finally Levy-chan" exclaimed Lucy "Do you know how long I've tried to get your attention for". Levy started rubbing the back of her head and apologized "Hehe sorry Lu-chan but it's a new book I've waited all month for, I didn't mean to ignore you". "That's ok le-","Oi Lucy!" yelled Natsu walking up to Lucy and Levy, with the rest of team Natsu behind him and Lisanna at his side.

Lucy's POV:

'finally, they noticed me' I thought. "Hey Natsu whats up?" I asked while giving a genuine smile, something I haven't been able to do in the last 3 months. "Well, you see Lucy um..." Natsu started. "Come on Natsu, you can tell me" I said. 'I think I already know what he's going to say though'. "We want Lisanna on our team, so we're kicking you out so Lisanna can join" He said giving his signature grin I love. Yep you heard me I Lucy Heartfilia have fallen head over heels in love with the stupid pink haired dragon slayer, it doesn't help that he's the most densest guy in all of Fiore but I'm getting off track, did he just kick me out of team Nats.

"What?" I said, still a little shocked by what he said, I mean I knew it would happen but still. "We want off the team so Lisanna can join us, she would be a big benefit to the team" he replied. 'Ok that hurt'. I thought. 'Didn't I also benefit the team? Granted I'm not as strong as the rest of the team or a brilliant fighter but I'm the one who organises everything, I get us to where we need to go, I pay for accommodation and food, I'm the one who talks to the clients and if it wasn't for me these three would end up destroying an entire city when on missions'.

"Yeah, your always complaining how weak you are, now would be a great chance to take a load of solo missions to get stronger" said Gray, attempting to cheer me up. Emphasis on the attempting. How can I? my team, I mean ex-team just kicked me out, called me weak and useless. "Uh yeah s-sure, If you want Lisanna on the team that's fine with me" I said trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Yes! You're the best Lucy thanks" said Natsu while dragging Lisanna to the request board to look for a job while Erza and Gray tag behind. I sighed. 'He doesn't even call me Luce anymore' I thought.

Normal POV:

As soon as the new team Natsu left the table Levy, Romeo and Wendy all looked at Lucy with sympathy in her eyes. "Oh Lu-chan" said Levy reaching in to give her bestfriend a hug. The said girl was struggling to not cry in front her friends. "Don't worry Lucy-san, you can always join up with me, Charle and Romeo" said Wendy, smiling at Lucy to show she's not alone. "Yeah don't worry Lucy nii-san, it's their loss, you deserve better" said Romeo, bless them for trying to cheer the poor stellar mage up. "Thanks Romeo and Wendy for the offer that's really sweet, but I can't. I'm gonna take up on team Natsu's advice and do a few solo missions" replied Lucy, letting go of Levy to turn and look at Wendy and Romeo.

"Anyway doing that gives me a chance to finally work on my guardian training without having to those three causing destruction where ever they go" said Lucy. "What do you mean by 'Guardian training' Lu-chan?" asked a very confused Levy. Lucy turned her head to Levy and Smirked. All traces of her being upset from a few minutes ago vanished.

"Didn't you know?" Lucy asked "Celestial spirit magic is my secondary magic, not my real magic, it's just a cover" she said. "WHAT?!" shouted the three mages.


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Lucy revealing her secret, longer chapter this time.

Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed   
Normal POV:

"Shhh" whispered Lucy. Trying to keep the three mages from attracting any more attention. "I don't need the whole guild knowing about it yet."."How can we be quiet after this? What else have you been hiding from us?" asked Levy. Both Romeo and Wendy leaned over the table closer to levy and Lucy, curious about Lucy's response to the question. "I can't tell you here, there are too many guild members about plus..." Lucy briefly paused for a second and looked around the guild to make sure no-one was trying to listen. Fortunately everybody had long forgotten that little outburst of the three mages and had gone back to doing their own thing... in this case it would be starting another brawl. Lucy continued

"...it involves the dragons"."Wait does that mean you know where Grandine is?" asked Wendy in a timid voice. "Would you believe me if I told you I've met her?" answered Lucy."Really?" exclaimed Wendy "Where is she? Is she ok? Has she asked about me? Does she...""Slow down Wendy" Interrupted Lucy. "I can't say anything yet, the guild isn't the best place to talk about it"."So wait, If you've met Wendy's dragon, does that mean you've met Natsu-nii's dragon as well?" asked a curious Romeo. Lucy showed a sincere smile and turned to Romeo. "Lets just say 'like father like son' as the saying goes".

"I can't tell you about it fully at the guild, there's too many people about, how about later tonight, lets say round 7:30, we all meet at the entrance of the East forest. It would be safer for me to tell you guys there" asked Lucy. "Etto i'm not sure Lu-chan, I'm sorta busy this evening" replied Levy, who was nervously looking down while twiddling her fingers together. "Is this because of your date later with Gajeel". Yep you heard me, the iron dragon slayer and the little bookworm have been dating for almost a week now. asked Lucy while smirking at the poor bluenette who suddenly turned a deep shade of red.

"Maybe" squeaked Levy in response. "That's ok bring him with you, I'm pretty sure he'll be interested in this" said Lucy. "Think it over, I'm gonna head off, Ja ne"." sayōnara Lucy-san/ Lucy nee-san/ Lu-chan" said Wendy, Romeo and Levy simultaneously as Lucy got out of the booth, and headed out of the guild, but stopped and gave a quick wave to Happy as they made brief eye contact.

Natsu's POV:

I can't believe she said it was ok for us to replace her with Lisanna, I thought she would put up more of a fight, heck she didn't even look upset about it I guess i was wrong then. I was thinking about how Lucy reacted while staring at the request board with Lisanna. "Hey Lis" I asked, turning to face her. "Yeah Natsu, what's wrong?" she replied. "Do you think I did the right thing? With regards to asking Lucy to leave the team?" I asked nervously. To be honest I think Lucy's weirdness is starting to rub off on me, I mean whenever I'm around her I get this 'butterfly' feeling in my stomach but I don't get this feeling with anyone else just around her, I have no idea what it means which just pisses me off.

"I think you did the right thing Natsu. Your always talking about how you have to constantly save her and everything. And with me on the team now we can catch up on the last few years and don't forget you promised you would marry me when your older" Lisanna said as she clung onto my arm, which honestly, was starting to annoy me. "Yeah sure Lis" I replied, however I couldn't tell whether she was being serious about that promise or not... Oh well, time to look for a mission. Wait! where's Happy? I haven't seen him for quite a while, did he leave already?

-At Lucy's Apartment-

Normal POV:

Unlocking the front door Lucy walked in, dumped her bag, keys etc. etc. on the counter and headed immediately to the bathroom. 'It's only 5:30' thought Lucy 'Meaning Happy won't normally be here till 6pm, giving me enough time to wash and change'. You see everyday after Lucy gets home from the guild Happy always comes over around 6ish to spend the night over Lucy's, hence why Natsu hasn't seen him around apart from when their at the guild. With no time to waste Lucy grabbed a clean set of clothes and her white fluffy towel, which barely covered her body and headed towards the shower.

-{15 minutes later}-

Lucy emerged from the bathroom feeling fully refreshed yet instead of being in her pyjamas she was wearing her long, dark denim skinny jeans, a black shirt and a blue hoody, which was half zipped up. She was literally rubbing her hair dry with the towel when she heard a tapping on her window. At the said object was the blue feline Happy. Lucy knew who it was even without looking because firstly. Since Lisanna returned Natsu hasn't even once come over to visit our dear celestial mage and secondly. Natsu never knocked on her window, he would always appear unannounced.

"Come in, the windows unlocked" said Lucy as she tied up her hair, finished from towel drying it, yet instead of tying it up in her signature half up ponytail, she scooped it all up into a high ponytail with only a few strands of loose hair, which had slightly curled, fall down the sides of her face. "Lussshhhyyyy" yelled Happy as he flew straight into Lucy to give her a hug "I'm hungry, do you have any fish?" asked Happy, looking up at Lucy while giving her the 'puppy dog eyes' look. "Sure there's a fish in the fridge for you" replied Lucy while rubbing the neko's head. Happy wasted no time in letting go of Lucy and diving straight for the fridge, grabbing the fish, drool started to appear in his mouth as he started to munch away.

"Ne Lucy? How come you like your about to go out?" asked a curious neko who noticed Lucy was putting on her black uggs. "I'm meeting Romeo, Wendy, Levy and possibly Gajeel, I've decided to tell them about my guardian magic" replied Lucy, while heading to the kitchen to grab herself a snack. "Really? I thought you didn't want many people to know?" asked Happy, while he continued to finish off his fish. As you can tell by his reaction it seems like our little blue feline had already known about Lucy's little secret for almost 2 1/2 months now. "I know, I know, but their my friends and they should at least know the truth" Lucy responded "It's already 7 O'clock, I better start walking, you gonna come Happy?" she asked as she grabbed her keys. "Aye sir" said Happy as he landed on top of Lucy's head as she headed out of the apartment and towards the East forest.

-Entrance Of The East Forest-

It was almost 7:30 now and Romeo, Wendy, Levy and Gajeel were waiting for Lucy, even Charle and Pantherlily had come along as well, both intrigued by what Lucy had mentioned earlier today at the guild. "Tch, where is bunny-girl? I thought she would be here by now" complained Gajeel, who clearly didn't seem happy that is date with Levy had been interrupted. "Minna" said Lucy as she approached the small group of friends with a half sleep and cutely snoring neko in her arms. "Are we all here then?" she asked. "Yep, I hope you don't mind but Charle and lily wanted to come as well" said Wendy. "Yeah that's fine, here follow me" said Lucy as she guided the group to a secluded spot.

It was small open area, and in the middle was what looked like a used campfire with large enough logs to sit on surrounding it. "Take a seat, this may take a while to explain" Said Lucy pointing towards the logs. After everyone had settled down and made themselves comfy, Lucy started to explain.

"Ok, I'm gonna try to explain this as simply as possible" explained Lucy. Everyone nodded their head in response, eagerly waiting for what she was about to say. "Well, you guys already know about other worlds, like Edolas for example, ok so in our universe, imagine there are bubbles, I know I know it sounds silly but it's the easiest way to explain it, in each bubble resides five different worlds. In our 'bubble' there is 'Earthland', the 'Celestial empire', the 'Wolf kingdom', the 'Angels province' and lastly the 'Dragon realm'...","Wait, so what about Edolas?" interrupted Levy.

"Well" started Lucy "Edolas may be a parallel world to Earthland but it remains in another bubble, to travel between different bubbles like from Earthland to Edolas, we would use an anima, as Wendy, Gajeel and the Exceeds have already witnessed. However to travel between the worlds within a bubble you need to use a gate portal, which is somewhat similar to a gate key. But only a guardian can open up a gate portal, anyone could use a gate key. So you keeping up with me?" Asked Lucy. Once again everyone nodded their heads, understanding so far. "So what's this gotta do with you?" Asked Gajeel.

"You see, every world has a guardian, someone who looks after that world and keeps it in balance, so there are 5 guardians per bubble, 1 guardian per world. My mother was the guardian of the Dragon realm, she is also the reason as to why the dragons left on the 7/7/77. 10 years ago, the guardian of the 'empire of demons', Kusatta, went a little crazy. out of all the worlds throughout the universe the dragons were the strongest and he wanted control of the Dragon realm." Answered Lucy, who looked round to make sure everyone still understood. "So what happened?" Asked a very intrigued Wendy. "There are two ways of becoming a guardian, the first way is done via genetically, the guardian of the dragon realm has been passed down from generation to generation on my mums side of the family. Then there's the other way. By killing a guardian you can take their place as guardian. Kusatta believed that my mum was not worthy of being the guardian so he poisoned her while she was ill with pneumonia, it was a rare and deadly poison that the doctors was unable to detect it.

So when mum died he should have become the new guardian, however the title of guardian had already been passed down to me, as soon as I was able to show signs of magic my mum passed the title to me. But since I was too young to understand, my mum acted as temporary guardian till I was ready to do it myself. Kusatta didn't know about me at the time so he was unable to become the guardian,he was fuming and decided that if he could not become the guardian then he would kill the dragons instead. However my mum was able to cast a spell which sent the dragons back to their own realm as well as shutting off all gate portals to the dragon world, unfortunately it was a last-minute thing, which was why none of the dragons had time to say goodbye to their children before they left" said Lucy.

"Makes sense?" Asked Lucy. "So, you are currently the guardian of the dragon realm?" Asked Levy, placing her chin on her hand thinking, Lucy simply nodded. "How do you know all this" asked Romeo, finally speaking after being quiet for so long. "I always knew really" responded Lucy. "My mum left a journal about it for me plus when I was little, Igneel, Grandine and Metallicana would always come to visit me"."So why do you use celestial magic instead?" Asked Gajeel. "Kusatta is still out there and is now looking for me so he can kill me and become the guardian, so me and my dad talked to the Guardian of the Celestial empire and she had agreed to teaching me celestial magic to protect and hide myself from Kusatta, since my mum died and the dragons were gone I had no idea how to use my magic. My mum had originally left me a book explaining my magic but I wouldn't have been able to use it till I was 17, which was a few months ago." Explained Lucy. "But now that I'm of age and can start training I should also tell you that I will probably be leaving in a few months time". Lucy started to count down from five in her head 5...4...3...2...1...and..."NANNII?!" They yelled.

"Now that I'm of age I can finish my training but it requires going to the dragon realm, at my current magic level I'm not strong enough to the gate portal, so now that I'm not in team Natsu I can train a little more." Said Lucy. "But I need you to keep this a secret, the less who know about it the better the chance of Kusatta not being able to find me"."Of course you can trust us Lu-chan, we promise we won't tell" replied Levy, pulling her fellow bookworm into a hug. "Aye sir" said Happy finally waking up from his slumber. "You can trust us Lucy-nee-san" said Romeo, giving Lucy a thumbs up while Wendy just nodded her head in agreement.

"WAIT!" Exclaimed Gajeel "That blue neko is a blabbermouth, he'll spill as soon as he gets to the guild, let me hit him so he'll forget everything that's been said" he said while turning his left arm into a club while making his way towards Happy. "Wahhhh Lucy, Gajeel's being mean" cried Happy as he desperately clung to Lucy's chest. "Gajeel, don't be mean to Happy, he won't tell" said Lucy. "Gihi, yeah right I bet 5000 jewel's he can't last a day" Said a rather confident Gajeel, holding up a small pouch with said number of jewels up in front of Happy's face. "Ha! Pay up already, Lucy told me her secret a while ago and I haven't told anyone" said Happy. "Yeah right kid, didn't salamander ever teach you it's bad to lie" said Gajeel as he kept tossing and then catching the small pouch. "Um, actually Gajeel" said Lucy in a weak voice. "I told Happy my secret 2 1/2 months ago."."W-w-what!?" Yelled Gajeel, who's jaw suddenly dropped to the ground as well as the small pouch of jewels he was tossing. "You've got to be kidding right?" asked Gajeel still in a state of disbelief, Lucy simply shook her head sideways. After several minutes of being frozen from shock he then chucked the small pouch to Happy while grumbling some incoherent words, something about losing and bloody cat.

"Ok, ok we won't tell, but what would happen if Kusatta, theoretically speaking did in someway or another become the new guardian of the dragons?" asked Levy, letting her curiosity get the better of her. "If Kusatta does become the new guardian, my guess is is that he would use the dragons to take other the other worlds, probably starting with Earthland first, to gain ultimate power. He doesn't agree with there being several guardians, he believes the worlds would be better off serving under one 'ruler' a 'god of the universe' as he liked to put it. He wants the dragons as they are the strongest and can even match the strengths of gods and demons." explained Lucy. "So what. Just because he becomes the guardian, theoretically speaking, doesn't mean the dragons have to do his bidding" said Gajeel, finally coming out of a state of shock from losing to a cat. "Um... actually" started Lucy, who nervously started twiddling her fingers "All creatures/ living things in each of the worlds had to follow that said guardians orders, so if Kusatta did order and attack on Earthland they would have to obey. That's why when my mum ordered the dragons to go back to their realm they had to comply, even if they disagreed with it" finished Lucy.

Everyone but Happy stared at Lucy in disbelief. "Shit" said Gajeel, as he sat down on one of the logs after standing up a few minutes ago to think over the information Lucy just told him. Romeo asked Lucy "So what are you going to do then cos I'd rather it was you than Kusatta as the guardian of the dragons" *POOF* All of a sudden a pink cloud appeared and within seconds had disappeared again. Within the pink cloud was one of Lucy's spirit, Leo, A.k.a Loke. "I believe that's where I come in" said Loke as he turned to face Lucy and grabbed her hand. "My hime, it has been such a long time since you have summoned me, maybe after this we could get something to eat, just the two of us" he said as he flirtatiously winked at her. "Like hell I will, LUCY KICK!" yelled Lucy as she kicked her spirit into a tree, leaving a Loke shaped hole in the side of the tree. "When did bunny-girls kicks get that strong?" asked Gajeel as he whispered it to Levy, so Lucy wouldn't hear. "Hhmmm, I see you have improved on your kicks" said Loke as he walked away from the tree undamaged, unfortunately I can't say the same for the tree though. Loke turned to the others "The guardian of the Celestial empire, has given us spirits a regime on how we can increase Lucy's strength, stamina, magic power etc etc quickly without wasting to much time. The sooner she can enter the dragon realm the better." he said.

"So how you gonna do that exactly?" asked Charle. "Well, our guardian has decided to let Lucy use one of her training fields to train, the good part about it is that every two hours that go by in the training field is only an hour in Earthland. So if Lucy trains in the training field for 8 hours, she would have been gone for only 4 hours in Earthland. We also have a bracelet for Lucy to wear so that her body still ages via Earthland time. So for example if Lucy trained for 2 years in the field, her body would have aged by only a year." Loke explained. "That's cool, can I come and train there as well?" asked Romeo. "Sorry kid but my Guardian only gave permission for Lucy, but I'll see what I can do" he said "Well hime, I must take my leave now, however if you ever do get a lonely heart you know you can always count on me to be your knight in shining Armour, the one who wil...""Forced gate closure!" said Lucy, starting to get a little bit irritated by Loke's constant flirting.

"Oh my is that the time? I am very sorry Lucy-san but it's almost 9pm, I really need to be thinking about going home now its already quite dark and I need to walk home still" said Wendy as she realised how late it had actually gotten. "Wait, Wendy let me walk you and Charle back, I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you guys" said Romeo, with a pink blush starting to appear on his face, thank goodness it was dark you could barely see it. "Arigatou Romeo, come on Charle" said Wendy. "Come on shrimp, I might as well walk you back, your bound to get into trouble one way or another" Gajeel said to Levy. "Stop calling me SHRIMP!" yelled Levy as she punched him in the shoulder, despite the fact she knows that he probably wouldn't feel her punch.

"Hold on a sec" said Lucy. The group stopped and turned to face said girl. She grabbed something out of her pocket and gave a black metal object to Gajeel and a light blue one to Wendy. "They are from the four-borders province, they specialize in technology and science more than magic, most of the worlds and guardians use them now. They're called 'mobile phones', just like our lacrima's you can make calls to other people, my number is already punched in" she said as held up a light pink one. "I'm getting some more later so don't pout at me Levy. I was asked to give these two to them, both of you look at your contact list" Lucy said. Wendy and Gajeel, after a few minutes of working it out, stared at the two objects. "No - frigging - way" said Gajeel. Wendy gasped and placed her hand over her mouth to try and hold back a sob. "What's up Gajeel?" asked Levy, as she went on tippytoes to try and see what was on the screen. "Unlike Lacrima's, where you can only call people in Earthland, Mobile phones where designed to make calls across the different worlds. So I took the liberty off putting Metallicana and Grandine's numbers in for you." said Lucy. "However now wouldn't be a good time to call them as it's late and they are both asleep. The dragon realm and Earthland run in the same time zones."

"Wahhh, thank you so much Lucy-san" cried Wendy as she tackled the poor blonde into a bear hug. "No probs" said the stellar mage "Actually, you shouldn't be thanking me, it was Grandine and Metallicana who decided to buy the phones and send them over to me so I can give them to you" she said as she squeezed the young mage back. "Gihi, why would I wanna talk to that old geezer, I couldn't care less about him" said Gajeel as he shoved the phone into his pocket. Not that he would say it or show it for that matter but he was glad that he knew the Metallicana was safe and that he never really intended of abandoning him instead. "Right, come on, I think it's time to head back now" said Lucy as she watched Romeo try and pull the young bluenette off the blonde mage. "Oh, I know how about all of us go on a mission tomorrow" said Levy with a big grin on her face, that caught Wendy's attention as she let go of Lucy and turned to Levy "Really" Said Wendy enthusiastically. "Only if you go home now and get a good night's rest" said Levy, smirking as the young mage suddenly grabbed Romeo's hand and Charle and started to power walk away back to the town "We'll see you guys at the guild tomorrow morning" yelled Wendy over her shoulder to the older mages, Romeo was still looking a little bit shocked at what was going on.

"So we'll see you tomorrow Lu-chan" said Levy as she hugged Lucy tightly. Lucy watched as Levy let go of her, grabbed lily into a hug and started to walk back to the town, suddenly she felt a muscular hand on her left shoulder. Turning her head she saw Gajeel looking ahead at Levy. "Night bunny-girl, stay safe" he said as he ruffled her hair and started walking towards Levy, smirking as he saw Lucy pout and mentioning something about him ruining her hair. "Oi bunny-girl" said Gajeel as he stopped walking, Lucy stopped sorting her hair out and looked at Gajeel. "Thanks for the phone" he said as he continued to walk on. Lucy just simply smiled, glad that Gajeel was content, she turned around and saw Happy. "You ready to go buddy?" she asked. "Aye" He said as he flew into her arms, curling up into a ball and purring with satisfaction.

-Somewhere In The Middle Of Magnolia-

Normal POV:

Lucy was about five minutes from her apartment. She was happy. She told her friends her secret and yet they seemed ok, she was expecting them to have at least asked her if this was some sort of prank or something but no they all believed her as soon as the words left her mouth. Now those are the kind of friends I need she thought The kind who will always be there for me, as nakama and could never betray me.  
She unconsciously started to scratch the small felines head, who was still currently asleep and started to purr out really loudly. She giggled at his reaction but then suddenly stopped walking. A smirk crept up onto her lips. "I know your there Tuulikki, come out of the shadows already." she said. A bit further behind Lucy, coming out of the shadows was a person, I'm guessing Tuulikki was their name, you wouldn't be able to tell much about who this mystery person was. They wore a hooded cloak that concealed a majority of their face and it was so long that it reached the floor covering their entire body. "You sensed me?" the hooded person asked. It was a she, her voice was quiet but loud enough for Lucy to hear, but by the pitch of her voice you could tell she was young probably a year or so older than Lucy herself. "I sensed you back at the forest, your lucky that the two slayers didn't sense you, my guess is is that you manipulated the air around you so they couldn't you detect you" said Lucy, not moving from her spot.

"I see, sharp as always no?" Tuulikki asked. "Are you sure you should of told those mages about us?". "I trust them with my life Tuulikki and they were gonna find out sooner or later" replied Lucy. "I see" said Tuulikki, as she walked up next to Lucy and looked up at the sky, she sighed and continued "We haven't got much time left Lucy". Lucy also sighed "I know, What about the others?" she asked. "Riar and Lillian are still in-training, they are much too young still. Elysia is making outstanding progress and is about to take over her mothers place. I also got word from the 'kingdom of Gods' though that Kusatta has made an alliance with the 'Nymph world' and plans to invade and fight here in Earthland however we don't know when though *Sigh* Why is it that Kusatta want's you but has to invade my world to do so" Tuulikki said "Gomen, Tuulikki" Lucy said as she looked down, the front of her hair covering her eyes. "Don't be, what kind of guardian would I be to let you, a fellow guardian get killed while residing in my world." Tuulikki asked. Lucy smiled at Tuulikki. "Tha..""fiiiissshhhhh" Happy said as he interrupted Lucy, still asleep though. Lucy and Tuulikki both giggled, "I should go now, just be careful Lucy, I don't want to you to get hurt" said Tuulikki.

"Don't worry, I won't" said Lucy. "Good, cause once this is all over I wanna test my strength against you" said Tuulikki as she walked ahead of Lucy. Lucy looked down at the snoring neko than back up but to her amazement Tuulikki had already vanished, her presence completely disappeared as if she was never there in the first place. "Geez, how does she do that" said Lucy to herself, she shrugged her shoulders and walked back to her apartment.

Arriving at her apartment,Lucy was able to unlock the door without waking Happy, making her way to her room and placed him on the left side of her pillow on her bed, then went to her dresser to grab some pyjamas and after changing and lazily taking her make-up off and pulling out her hair tie. She quietly climbed into bed, making sure to not disturb Happy, got comfy and she let the darkness take over but not until she whispered "Night" to Happy.


	3. Time To Move On

Chapter 3: Time To Move on

-At Lucy's Apartment-

Normal POV:

It was the early hours of the morning when Happy woke up, taking a few seconds to remember he was in Lucy's bed. Turning to his left he saw the said mage was still fast asleep. * _Grumble Grumble_ *. Happy looked around for the source of the noise but then soon clutched his belly and looked down realizing the noise was his stomach signalling it was time for food. Happy looked back at Lucy and debated whether or not to wake her up for food, However he noticed that she was still very much in a 'deep sleep' state and probably wouldn't wake up anytime soon. He also remembered how he had overheard Team Natsu kicking Lucy out of the team. He was originally sitting at the bar by this point waiting for Mira to get him a fish when he overheard Natsu call Lucy's name, after that he flew towards a table nearer the said group of people and listened in to what they were talking about.

To say Happy was mortified was an understatement, he was furious when he heard Natsu, Erza and Gray had insulted Lucy calling her weak and useless. ' _How dare they_  ' he thought. Lucy may not be as strong as Natsu or the others but she was the soul of the group, the one who kept them together. Happy may have not known Lucy for long (Just over a year or so now) but she has had a big impact on his life. Granted, Lisanna might be his 'mother' but when she had 'died' and left  for two years he had felt so empty but that all changed when Lucy joined the guild, she filled in that void that was in Happy's heart. If anyone asked who his 'mum' would be and why he would always say Lucy hands down. Lisanna may have been there for him when he was little but she would always baby him too much and her hugs literally squeezed the air out of him. But Lucy? Lucy was different she didn't baby him, she would let him do his own thing. Most of the time between the two is spent chasing and throwing insults at each other.

But she was always there when Happy needed her, like every time Charle would refuse his fish she would always give encouraging advice to Happy and what he could do to impress her, and lets not forget her hugs. Lucy's hugs were the best, they were nice and soft like how a mother's should be. According to Happy, Lisanna is more of an annoying older sibling figure while Lucy is more of the mother figure. Happy turned away from Lucy and quietly flew towards the kitchen, trying not to wake the blonde up, to go and satisfy his hunger. As Happy looked in the fridge for some fish, he also saw some eggs, bacon and sausages as well. Taking a quick glance from the fridge to the sleeping blonde and then back to the fridge, the blue neko started to grin mischievously...

-{A Little While Later}-

Lucy groaned and snuggled deeper into the duvet, shielding herself from the bright light that was protruding through the curtains. She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to try to fall asleep again, thinking it was way too early still to get up and do anything. However her eyes suddenly opened as the smell of smoke entered her nose and a small crash could be heard. Lucy raced out of bed and ran straight for where the origins of the small crash was heard, the kitchen. As soon as Lucy entered the Kitchen she was surrounded by black smoke which seemed to be blocking her view of what should be her kitchen, going by memory she headed towards the window and opened it fully allowing the smoke to escape from the kitchen.

Finally looking round her kitchen she looked for the source of the smoke and found on the far side of the table was a sitting blue neko surrounded by what looked like burnt food and was coughing like crazy. "Oh my gosh, Happy what happened?" Exclaimed Lucy as she ran over to the neko to check to see if he was ok. "What have I said about messing round in the kitchen, you could have gotten hurt" said Lucy as she finished checking over the neko and looked round the kitchen to make sure nothing was too badly damaged.

"Gomen Lusshy, I just wanted to make you breakfast and see you smile again after what happened yesterday" said Happy as he pointed to the burnt food which should have been her breakfast.

"Aww Happy" feeling touched that he would do something like this "You silly neko, you didn't need to do that for me, I'm fine honest" said Lucy as she picked up Happy and gave him a big hug. "Now go to the bathroom and clean yourself up while I make us some breakfast, how does pancakes sound? Asked Lucy.

"Yay! Pancakes" said Happy as he flew to the bathroom to wash up. While the trouble maker was out-of-the-way Lucy got on with chucking the burnt food in the bin and the got out the pan and pancake mix to start cooking. Happy had just exited the bathroom when he heard something *Bzzzt**Bzzzt* He glanced over and saw Lucy's phone was vibrating on her desk. "Oi Happy, do you mind answering that for me, kinda got my hands full here" hollered Lucy from the kitchen who was still cooking some pancakes. Happy flew over, picked up the phone and flipped it open and said "Hello?"... No response, hmmmm he thought. "Lucy no one is answering" he said to Lucy as he flew into the kitchen clutching the phone.

"The phone was vibrating Happy, which means someone sent me a text, you know a bit like a letter but it's through the phone not on paper" said Lucy. "Ohhh" he said, after a few seconds of pressing random buttons, never a good thing, he was able to open the text message. "So what does it say?" asked Lucy as she set the pancakes on the table. "It's from 'Messenger god' and says 'Dear Lucy H. your order is now ready to be sent, please press the accept the button if you would like to receive the package now or press decline if you would like to delay'" said Happy, doing a funny posh voice when reading the context of the text. Lucy just sat there, a little dumbfounded as she couldn't remember what she had ordered.

"Oh" she exclaimed finally remembering what she had ordered. "It's the other phones I had ordered for Levy and that, press accept Happy" she said to the feline. As soon as Happy had pressed accept a bright light appeared momentarily blinded the duo. As the light faded down there was a tall man standing in front of the two. Happy automatically thought on one word for this guy...Weirdo. He was a tall man, with tanned skin and blonde hair but that wasn't the weird part and it wasn't the fact that he was wearing some Roman sort of white tunic and both his shoes and hat that he was wearing had wings on it. Oh no, the weird part would be the fact he was floating a little off the kitchen floor. Who does that? "Hi Hermes" greeted Lucy as she walked towards said guy. "We got pancakes, you want one?" she asked.

"Wouldn't mind if I do" said Hermes as he sat down and helped himself to one of the pancakes.

"Ummm, Lucy?" asked Happy as he pointed towards the stranger called Hermes.

"Oh sorry Happy, this is Hermes he's from the God kingdom, Hermes here is the messenger of the gods. So he specializes in 'messages and parcels and what nots. He spends most of his time travelling between worlds to deliver stuff for people" explained Lucy.

"Yep that's me, Here you go miss Lucy. Your order of five new mobile phones" said Hermes as he finished his pancake and handed over the parcel to Lucy. "Now if you excuse me I have a very busy schedule I must keep to". Said Hermes and as he bowed goodbye a flash of light once again appeared and as it vanished, Hermes too had also vanished. Happy looked at the blank spot where Hermes was, shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat his pancakes, not at all bothered by the fact some weird floating man arrived, ate some pancakes, gave Lucy a parcel and then just vanish again. Meanwhile Lucy was shuffling through the parcel and picked up one of the phones, a small light green one, the same shade as Happy's 'backpack' and handed it over to Happy.

"Here you go Happy, I got one for you as well" said Lucy.

"shanks susshyyy" said Happy with a mouth full of food, so if any of you are wondering what he said 'thanks lushy'. He took the phone from Lucy and started to fiddle with it. By the time Happy had finished fiddling with his new phone and his stack of pancakes Lucy has already gotten dressed. A similar attire to what she wore last night, but this time she had her blue converses on and she had a black tank top with a loose blue scarf styled fashionably around her neck. "You ready to go Happy? We're suppose to be meeting the guys at the guild today for a mission" said Lucy as she grabbed her whip and keys and started heading towards the door.

"Aye sir" replied Happy as he flew out the window and met Lucy down at the front main door waiting to go.

\- At The Guild -

Normal POV:

It was still fairly early in the morning when Lucy and Happy had arrived at the guild, there was barely anyone there, heck even Mira was not there yet. But at the far side of the guild Lucy could already see Romeo, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy and the two exceeds sitting at a table and so she made her way over to them. "Ohayo minna" said Lucy as she sat next to Romeo and as Happy flew straight to Charle, determined to get her to accept his fish.

"Ohayo Lu-chan" said Levy as she looked up from the book she was reading that she got yesterday and by the looks of it she's almost finished it.

"So we're going on a mission today then?" asked Wendy who seemed really excited.

"I don't see the harm" said Lucy. "ya-","There's one problem though" interrupted Gajeel.

"A team can only have a maximum of four members, there is five of us plus three exceeds, that's seven members altogether there is no way Gramps wouldn't let us go" he explained. Everyone stared at Gajeel in disbelief, even Levy dropped her book in shock. "W-w-What?" he asked, confused by the looks he was getting.

"Y-you said something intelligent" said Levy still trying to process what just happened.

"HEEEHHH! That's why you're staring, cos i said something intelligent?" he yelled at the group. Taking a few seconds to actually realise what Levy meant "Oi, are you trying to incline that I'm not intelligent?" he said pointing at Levy. "Weellllll~" started Levy "Normally you're in with the guild brawl and we know most of them aren't that smart" both Lucy and Wendy laughed at her comment - "And normally you don't talk its just a few grumbles here and there like a caveman, so we kinda thought that you weren't that smart""Why you little..."

"But he has a point" said Lucy, everyone turned to look at Lucy "What should we do?" asked Romeo. "We might as well try to ask master and hope for a miracle" replied Lucy.

"Master is already here in his office, I think" said Wendy.

"Well then" said Levy as she laid her book down on the table "Lets go ask". The group of seven got up and headed upstairs towards the master's office. Stopping outside the door, Lucy turned to the others and smiled, then took a deep breath and raised her fist up to the door...

\- Master Makarov's Office-

Makarov's POV:

* _Knock, knock_ * "Enter" I said, lifting my head to look at the door, curious as to who that would be, it's too early for anyone to be here. The door slowly creaked open and I saw seven of my children enter the room. "Ah, My children what can I do for you today?" I asked as i placed some of my paperwork back on the desk.

"Hi master, umm well, uhhh you see..." Lucy started quite nervously. Lucy was in front of the group, Levy and Gajeel were standing on the right-hand side of her and Wendy and Romeo on her left while the exceeds where floating just a little behind them. "Just spit it out bunny-girl" said Gajeel in a bit of a rude manner.

"Wellwewannaformateamofusfiveplustheexceedsbutweknowtherulesstatefourbutwewerehopingyoucouldmakeanexception" said Lucy very quickly to the point that everyone had a question mark appear on the top of their heads in confusion.

"Huh?" I asked, i barely caught what she said.

"We would like to make a new team of us five plus the three exceeds but we know the rules state four so we were hoping you would make an exception" explained Levy.

"Oh" I said finally understanding why they wanted to see me, so is this what she meant last night then. After debating in my head whether or not i should, I finally came to a decision. "I accept..."

Normal POV:

"I accept..." he said. "But master please just think about it, we could work really we...wait what?" asked Lucy, believing she misheard the master. "I said I agree with your request" said the master once again, looking at the mixed emotions the members were now showing.

"But how come?" asked Gajeel. The master took a deep breath and said "I know about all about Lucy and her guardian magic".

"W-WHAT!" said the celestial mage.

"A friend of your's visited me last night, goes by the name Tuulikki. She explained everything to me and had also mentioned something about you asking to form a new team, I guess this is what she meant then. And technically your team will only consist of five people because exceeds don't really count since they are a cat" Makarov explained.

"Who's Tuulikki, Lucy?" asked Levy as she turned to face Lucy. Romeo and Wendy were still processing what Makarov had said.

"Tuulikki is another guardian, to be more precise she is the guardian of Earthland, she's been helping me hide my presence from Kusatta" Lucy explained.

"She also mentioned that Lucy may be leaving within in the next six months or so to go to the dragon realm to go finish training. But that is a talk me and Lucy need to have another time, for now you guys are officially a team so what would you like your team to be called?" asked Makarov.

"TEAM LUCY!" said Wendy, Romeo and Levy simultaneously not giving Gajeel, Lucy and the exceeds the chance to voice their opinions.

"Ok so team Lucy it is, However i want you to have a trial mission first just to make sure you guys can work together, but i have no doubts that you will be a great combination."Said Makarov. "Thank you so much master" said Lucy as she and Levy where jumping and hugging each other.

*CRASH*

"Oi ice-prick, you wanna start", "Bring it match stick..", "I'm all fired up"

"Oh great, Tweedledum and Tweedledee have arrived, no doubt about them causing another guild brawl, I still need to pay for the damages from the last fight" grumbled Makarov as he wrote on a sheet of paper "Here Lucy go down now and pick a mission to do and give this to Mira, it explains that you guys are now a team." said Makarov as he handed over the paper slip to Lucy.

"Thanks" She replied.

"YOSH! let's go, I wanna pick a hard mission" said Romeo as he pumped his fist into the air and ran out of the masters office, as he opened the door the noise the guild was creating increased a ten fold. "Wait for me Romeo" yelled Wendy as she took off after him. "Better go after them, who knows what trouble they'll get into" said Gajeel as he followed the two youngest mages out of the office, both Pantherlily and Charle followed, Happy on the other hand flew over and landed on Lucy's head.

"Lets go Lu-chan, bye Master"said Levy as she headed towards the main hall.

"Lucy, be careful" said Makarov as he watched the said blonde leaving through the wooden door.

"Don't worry I will" she said as she turned back to the face the master, revealing a massive smile "After all i have the best team with me, what could go wrong?" she finished as she turned away and continued walking away.

-Back in the main hall - -{A few minutes before Romeo and Wendy left the office}-

By this point a majority of the regular guild members had arrived. Cana heading straight for the booze, Macao and Wakaba both sitting at a table chatting about 'when they were young', Jet and Droy were searching for Levy to confess their undying love even though she's dating Gajeel and so on. Natsu, however, was in a bit of a daze, to be honest he was worried he hasn't seen Happy in months, he never comes back to the cottage and the only time he see's him is when he's at the guild but he spends most of that time being squeezed alive by Lisanna or with Lucy. As he was so busy thinking, yes you heard people Natsu Dragneel was actually thinking, he ended bumping into Gray who once again was halfway through unconsciously taking off his shirt.

"Oi ice-prick, you wanna start" he said getting up off the floor and shook his fist at Gray like an old man does when he's yelling at some kids.

"Bring it match stick" replied Gray as he got into a fighting stance.

"I'm all fired up" said Natsu as he swung a punch towards the ice mage but suddenly stopped when they heard "Wait for me Romeo" . Turning their heads they watched as how they saw Romeo came charging out of the masters office and literally leaped down the stairs and straight towards the mission board. Wendy was then seen following shortly behind but instead of leaping down the stairs she sat on the banister and slid down, much faster and safer than Romeo's tactic. "Wait a sec Romeo, we don't want to pick one that's to hard, it is only a trial mission" she said as she caught up with the young fire mage.

"Gomen Wendy, i guess i kinda got too excited" said Romeo as he scratched the back of his head.

_'GEEZ! How come you kids have so much energy'_ Thought Gajeel "Oi kids make sure you pick one not to far away" he said as he caught up with the two "I really don't wanna go on a train" he mumbled under his breath so that no one could hear, unfortunately for him a certain sky sorceress had heard him with her super hearing, a mischievous smirk soon appearing on her face.

"Ne Romeo, let's do this one" she said as she grabbed it from the board "It requires several train journeys to get there". Romeo blinked a couple of times till he realized what she was talking about smirked as well "Ok Wendy let's go show Mira" he said as he made his way past Gajeel.

"Hold it kiddo, we are not going on that mission, hand that request over" said Gajeel as he held out his hand towards Wendy.

"No" she said and continued towards Mira at the bar. "Gihi, get back here" he said and he lunged towards the small bluenette.

"AHHHH!" screamed Wendy as she ran away from Gajeel, quickly passing Romeo and handing him the request. Romeo took the request and dodged out of Gajeel's way, laughing as he watched him collide with one of the table's. "Why you..." started Gajeel, he once again got up and started to chase Romeo and Wendy around the guild in an attempt to get the request back from the two youngsters. By this point everyone stopped and watched the three members who were running around the guild, stumped by the fact that Gajeel was chasing the two kids around the guild as if it was some sort of game, which in Wendy and Romeo's view was. However as Gajeel closed in on Romeo, Romeo shot up in the air. Looking behind him he saw that Lily had sprouted his wings and grabbed Romeo into the air. Looking to the front he saw Charle had done the same and had grabbed Wendy. "OH come on!" yelled Gajeel getting more pissed off by the second, he contemplated on whether or not to use his magic but he couldn't one, they were both kids and two, Levy would have literally killed him along with most of the other members of the guild. So for the meantime he attempted to reach the kids without using magic but that just kept failing miserably.

All of a sudden you could hear the laughter of two girls, looking behind them the guild members saw Lucy and Levy both laughing at Gajeel and the others. A lot of the members had decided they have officially lost it because not only was Gajeel chasing two 'little' kids, Levy and Lucy were both full on laughing, I mean come on it's not that funny and there's also the fact that Lucy wasn't wearing such revealing clothing.

"Should I ask?" Asked Lucy as she clutched her belly from laughing too much

"Really Gajeel? I didn't take you for one to play kiddy games? said Levy as she lent on Lucy trying to slow down her rapid heart beat. "It's not funny!" Yelled Gajeel "They want to go on some mission that's miles away!". Lucy stopped laughing and understood why Gajeel wouldn't have wanted to go on a train, he's a dragon slayer duh, he'll get motion sickness like Natsu does. "Come on you two stop picking on Gajeel" she said as she placed her hands on her hips and cocked her body to the right a bit.

"Sorry Lucy-san, we couldn't resist teasing him" said Wendy as Charle and Lily brought the two back down, Wendy turned to face Gajeel "Here's the request" she said as she gave him the request. "Oh by the way the location of that request is only the next town over, we could have walked it" she said triumphantly as she turned away from the shocked iron dragon slayer and made her way towards the bar.

"Y-You tricked me?!" Gajeel yelled, he was probably beyond furious by this point. "Oh chill metal face it's just a harmless joke" Lucy said as she took the request out of Gajeel's hands and read it over, "Hmmm, Help needed. A monster is terrorizing our village, will pay 250,000 jewels for the mages to dispose of it." she read aloud.

"All right let's do it, we get to beat up a monster" said Romeo quite enthusiastically. "I don't mind what do you think Levy-chan" asked Lucy as she turned towards the bookworm who's finally calmed down from her little laughing fit.

"OI, who are you calling metal face?!" said Gajeel as he had finally realized what Lucy had called him. "I think it's a good idea, plus it's a good pay and not too hard but not too easy as well" replied Levy, completely ignoring her boyfriends little outburst. "OK then, yo Mira, we're gonna do this mission" said Lucy as she handed the request mission and the little slip master gave her over to Mira.

"Alrighty then Lucy, when are you leaving?" asked Mira as she wrote the information down into the mission book.

"Don't ignore me bunny-girl" Growled Gajeel as he pointed his finger at the said mage. "Well me and guys were gonna leave tomorrow morning" the celestial mage said and then turned towards Gajeel "If you're gonna call me bunny-girl then I'm gonna call you metal face" she said while smirking and crossing her arms across the front of her body. "Fine, not like i care at all" He said while turning away from the blonde mage and making his way over to the table that Levy had settled at. Meanwhile while team Lucy was talking about the mission most of the guild had gone back to doing what ever they were doing before.

Erza finally arriving at the guild approached Natsu, Gray and Lisanna and mentioned of mission that they need to do over in clover town. After finalizing the details Natsu went in such of Happy, finding him near the bar eating a fish once again. "Yo Happy, there you are. I've been looking for you" Natsu said as he patted the feline's head. "We're gonna go on a mission in a couple of hours, you coming?" he asked. Happy swallowed the bit of fish he was swallowing and said "Gomen Natsu but I'm going on a mission with team Lucy tomorrow"

"Oh really...wait team LUCY?" asked Natsu. "Yeah Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Romeo and us exceeds, Master made it official this morning" replied Happy. "Master made the exception of the us being a group because he said we would work really well with each other" he continued. "Oh" was all Natsu could say.

"Oi Happy, I'm about to go grocery shopping I'm out of food and both Levy and Wendy are staying over tonight, you coming" yelled Lucy from the other side of the guild hall.

"Aye sir" said Happy as he finished up the rest of his fish "Sorry Natsu, I'll see you later" he said and flew into Lucy's arms as they headed out of the guild. Natsu didn't know what to feel, he felt sort of empty. Lucy hasn't once acknowledged him today and he barely ever sees Happy anymore it's as if he was trying to avoid him. Natsu sulked over to his teams table and slammed his head face down on to the table. "What's wrong Natsu?" asked Erza as she looked up from the strawberry cake she was eating. "Lucy's made a new team and Happy now seem's to be avoiding me, i think im not to really sure anymore" grumbled Natsu. "What do you mean new team?" Asked Gray. Natsu then spent the next few minutes or so explaining what Happy told him and how when he looked at Lucy, and looked at her eyes he saw hurt and sadness and about how that started to make him feel guilty, but he couldn't explain why though.

The other members were silent for a few minutes till Erza spoke up "I guess she moved on, it hasn't even been 24hrs yet and she already formed a new team" with a hint of sadness in her voice.

-{A few hours later}-

-At Lucy's Apartment-

"So, popcorn check, massive pile of chocolate and ice cream check, movies check, pillows and blankets check. Hmmm what else am I missing?" said Lucy to herself as she got ready for tonight, you see for tonight both Levy and Wendy are coming over for a sleepover and Lucy was making sure she had everything ready. "What about your pyjamas?" asked Happy who sat on the edge of her bed watching the blonde's every move "Oh yeah thanks Happy" said Lucy as she grabbed her pyjamas and headed towards the bathroom. A few minutes later she returned wearing long pajama bottoms and a tank top with a loose cardigan over her arms.

"Ne Lucy" started Happy "I'm gonna stay over Natsu's tonight, I can't stay away for ever"

"You sure buddy" she asked. "Yeah, plus i can go nag him for some more fish" said Happy as he started to daydream about fish. "OK ok you better get going the girls will be here in a minute" replied Lucy as she grabbed Happy into a hug and then let go as he headed towards the window.

*Dingdong*

"Coming" said Lucy as she headed towards the door and opened it to see Levy and Wendy with some sweets and pillows tucked under their arms. "Come on, I've got a load of movies for us to watch tonight" said Lucy as she moved out-of-the-way for her guests to enter.

"Thanks Lu-chan" said Levy as she made herself comfy on the floor. Wendy on the other hand looked a little nervous, after all this is her first sleepover.

"Don't worry Wendy, we won't bite" said Lucy as she shut the door and got ready to put a film on. That night was then spent watching several movies, mostly crying at the romantic ones and using up several boxes of tissues, As well as eating several sugary items and spent playing games like truth and dare and never have I ever. It was around two in the morning that Wendy had finally fallen asleep Lucy and Levy followed not long after but not before Lucy made sure Wendy was comfy and warm for the night. As the two remaining mages got comfy Levy asked Lucy something "Ne Lucy?" she asked "yeah" yawned Lucy who's tiredness was starting to get the better of her "Promise me that when you leave to go training in the dragon realm you'll contact me everyday" asked the tired bookworm, eyes slowly closing. "Promise" mumbled Lucy who finally succumbed into darkness along with Levy who had a faint smile on her face.


End file.
